


The Fair Episode

by Eldritch_Cutie



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Cutie/pseuds/Eldritch_Cutie
Summary: The Coven has a fair episode, Damien is the cutest.
Relationships: hope/damien
Kudos: 5





	The Fair Episode

Ah yes, the fair, a habitual nest and feeding ground for filthy disgusting cliches and even sweeter and filthier foods. “Seriously Scott you do not need deep fried water.” Vera placed her hand on her forehead as she followed behind the werewolf, who was dragging her to yet another food stand. “But Vera!” Scott pleaded, “water is already soooo good on it’s own! So deep frying it and dunking it in ketchup would be like, double good-er!” Vera looked into his puppy eyes, sighed and began walking to get in line for Scott’s snack as he howled and thanked her. Damien was about to start screaming, there were a few dozen rides that were staring at him, begging for him, he wanted to get in there and steal as many fucking screws as he could twist out. Oh that naughty naughty ferris wheel, look at it, just absolutely wet for getting burned to the ground. They had been there an hour and he hadn’t been near a single ride, thrown a single ball into a plate, and hadn’t threatened anyone in the past fifteen seconds, needless to say he was about to snap. 

“Daaaaaaaaaaame!” He sighed in relief as he heard his ghostest with the mostest calling out to him, “about damn time! You late ass bitch!” He looked over and almost choked, Polly was arm in arm with Faith while Joy and Hope walked beside them. Damien swallowed hard and forced himself to stay cool, he was just caught off guard that’s all Hope didn’t fluster him not at all and even if she did that would be cool because he’s cool and super bad ass so he plays it off. “Keep your titties on Lucielle! I brought the party!” She motioned to her black jansport which had a clever paper sign on it that read “Not drugs and alcohol.” He laughed a bit too maniacally “Polly you’re nuts,” he looked over at the other girls, “Coven.” “Damien” They said all together, he hated it when they did that, it meant that they were doing they’re weird role play tv show thing and it meant that he probably wouldn’t be getting anywhere with Hope since he didn’t give a shit to ‘act’. “It’s the fair episoooooode!!!” Polly said excitedly, “They said they’d let me tag along!” “It won’t be much but we know there is a haunted artifact somewhere around here that we need to dispose of. We also know Dimitri is trying to find it too.” Damien shrugged not really paying attention, “well Scott and Vera are being boring as fuck so, are you guys going to go look for it?” The coven nods, and Polly begins pulling them over to the carnival games, “Hey! Maybe it’s that thing that Dimitri is trying to win over there!” They look and see that the vampire is in fact trying to win one of the stupid rigged fair games, he looks frustrated and the coven leap into action Damien groans. 

“We’re here to save the world!” They say defiantly, “ah, so you have found me in my efforts for the artifact hm?” He snickers darkly, “It’s no use, the task to acquire it is simply too difficult. There is no doubt that even you three would not be able to accomplish it.” Damien looks at the game, it’s the one where you take a dart and try to pop the balloons, he scoffs and walks over to it. “Silence your petty trash talk foe, and prepare to put your money where you’r-” “A WINNER!” They are interrupted by the sound of a balloon popping, “Pick your prize sir!” Dimitri and The Coven look to see Damien talking with the man at the stand, “hey fuck faces which is it?” The coven snaps out of their shock to realize he’s trying to help them, “The green glowing bear!” Damien looks over and finds it almost immediately, the weird way it pulses freaks him out but he points it out and the man gets it for him. He blushes a bit and seems almost nervous, “fuck uh,” he sputters as he hands the bear to Hope. “I’m just giving you this so you don’t have to work all night!” He says defiantly, she blinks at him, smiles, and grabs the bear without thinking, “Hope no!” Joy and Faith scream but it’s too late, as soon as she touches it her eyes and mouth blaze green as they fly open in a silent scream. “FUCK SHIT!” Damien yells as she begins to hover into the air, the wind around them a fierce gale that whips pieces of garbage around her. The scene looks like if a twister had hit a clown convention as they were blasted back almost comically

. Damien struggled to his feet, now he was pissed, because the chaos that exuded from the situation he had caused would normally make him pleased as fuck with himself. But Hope was hurt, and it was his fault, and that was shit! Bullshit! He was trying to do something nice, and he was damn good at that game. He would fix this god damn it. Fighting the wind he marched toward the small goth epicenter and began wrestling the bear away from her. “Damien what are you doing?!” He hears Joy scream from somewhere around him, he ignores her as he frees the bear from her grasp and chucks it into the wind, it eventually settles down and Hope falls to the ground. He kneels down to see if she’s even still alive and a wave of relief washes over him when he hears her coughing. He rubs her back awkwardly, trying to offer any comfort, “Hey, I’m sorry-” “The ferris wheel” she coughs out interrupting him “don’t let it touch the ferris wheel.” A clamor begins to rise as people start screaming and running. Damien looks up to see the problem, the wind had carried the bear he had thrown directly to its final destination. The ferris wheel glowed green, grew arms, and began to pull itself from the Earth. A crack could be heard as it’s beams snapped and twisted into an awful jagged mangled face and gave a horrible screech. “Hope! Hope!” The rest of The Coven shoved Damien away from her as they tried to begin to formulate a plan for dealing with it. 

But Damien had other plans, they wanted a show? He’d give them a fucking show and that Ferris Wheel already had it coming. He took off in the direction of it, he could hear Hope scream his name as he ran but it only fueled his fire further. He felt himself catch ablaze and he began to laugh again, full power baby. He jumped up onto a fair game and used them to get higher and higher. The killer wheel was smashing its way through the fair grounds, destroying everything in its path. Two could play at that game as he jumped and went soaring through the air to land in one of its seats. He began climbing through the inner workings setting fire to every piece of wood he touched until he found the damned bear. He chuckled evilly and grabbed it by it’s neck, “No one is going to ruin this night but me! Got it!?” And his body was set ablaze. 

Damien woke to someone softly saying his name and something wet on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and his brows furrowed as he searched for the source and found himself looking at Hope’s blood red contacts. She was crying but she looked relieved to see him alive, he was on the floor, his head in Hope’s lap with Faith and Joy on either side of her. “Was it bad ass?” he asked, Hope snorted a laugh. “Yeah, you idiot.” Oh the bad ass shit Damien Lavey does, for love.


End file.
